ahora el amor se escribe con sangre
by Elena SwBS
Summary: Edward se va y Bella desolada viaja a Italia ahí encontrará un corazón tan dañado, dolido y lastimado como el de ella, ambos reconstruirán uno nuevo lleno de vida, amor y eternidad que ni siquiera la muerte podrá destruirlo porque después de todo Ahora el amor se escribe con sangre. -Editado-
1. Prefacio

**Dicen que cuanto este solo alguien estará contigo**

**Yo no lo pude experimentar**

**Desde el momento en el que me dejo me sentí sola**

**No podía ni pensar**

**Mi vida ere él**

**O por lo menos eso creí**

**Por que cuando encontré a mi Salvatore todo cambio**

**Su corazón también estaba roto**

**Y ambos unimos los pedazos para poder crear un nuevo**

**El cual nunca será destruido**

**Por que el me dejo y hubiese funcionado**

**Pero ahora el corazón que tengo no solo es mio**

**Es de ambos y fue un pacto de sangre**

**Y eso no se romperá **

**Ni siquiera con la muerte**

**Después de todo**

**Ahora el amor se escribe con sangre**


	2. Hogar dulce hogar

**Desclimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, Crepúsculo es propiedad de la señora Meyer y Vamparie Diaries la señora Smith, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí pero pasaron muchas cosas, en ese tiempo me di cuenta de que a la historia le faltaban o sobraban cosas por lo que he decidido editarla, acepto cualquier sugerencia o critica, gracias a todas las que me han esperado, y ahora si sin más que comience la lectura. **

* * *

Bella Pov

Estaba aquí de nuevo en mi cuarto, no había cambiado nada, mi cama seguía igual, mis cosas desordenadas, tal vez mis libros no han sido abiertos desde hace mucho, pero en general no había cambiado nada.

Un momento creo que si ha cambiado algo, mi vida era un maldito infierno desde que el que creía sería el amor de mi vida y su familia me abandonaron, es tan patético pero ni siquiera puedo pronunciar su nombre, su partida me mato simplemente la muerte sería mucho mejor y créanme que lo agradecería.

Por lo menos logre salir del estado de mutismo en el que me encontraba, la primera semana fue la más difícil, no comía no bebía, simplemente nada, luego por ver el estado de mi padre, me comencé a mover, pero siempre contestando con evasivas, he tratado tanto de no pensar, que en menos de un mes reuní todos los créditos que me faltaban para terminar este semestre y el próximo, sonara increíble, pero lo hice, me esforcé por encerrar mis pensamientos y sentimientos en una caja la cual que muy rara abría, sólo lo hacia cuando necesitaba de mis recuerdos para saber que ellos fueron reales, que una vez existieron.

Así que solicite una beca al otro lado del mundo, y por increíble que parezca me la concedieron, por una parte me alegraba ya que podría dejar la casa de Charlie, eso significaba dejar de preocuparlo, lo único que me tiene nerviosa es que la compañera con la que compartiera cuartos hiciera muchas preguntas, o fuera muy observadora, para darse cuenta de que no soy normal.

Otro beneficio de ser zombie es que trabajé más en la tienda de los señores Newton, por lo que pude comprarme un auto un poco más moderno, no era de una de las marcas caras, pero si era de este siglo, y lo más importante es que me llevaría a donde necesitase.

Papá esta abajo preparando un intento de cena de despedida, por más que intente que no lo hiciera no me hizo caso y se empeño en hacer la comida por el mismo, se que es su última prueba por decirlo de alguna manera para ver si de verdad estoy lo suficientemente cuerda para ir hasta el otro lado del mundo si su supervisión, si supiera que me he convertido simplemente en una máquina que oculta sus sentimientos...espero que se trague mi actuación.

.

.

.

Me esperan doce largas horas para llegar a Italia, en el camino al aeropuerto, pensé en suicidarme en el viejo continente, pero la plática con Charlie lo cambio

_Flashback_

_Bella-dijo mi padre con tono amable-se que partes para borrar un poco tus heridas, y aunque me duela en el alma tengo que hacerlo, prefiero que estés lejos de mi pero viva a verte en ataúd, hija-continuo con lagrimas en los ojos-me moriría si algo te pasara sé que no he sido un buen padre pero…_

_Papá lo que me ocurrió no fue tu culpa, tú no eres el culpable de haber sido tan poca cosa para el pero no te preocupes no hare ninguna estupidez-le dije para que se tranquilizara_

_Tu nunca has sido poca cosa, vales mucho más que ese hombre si es que se le puede decir asi, solamente espero que en el lugar en el que este se la esté pasando peor que tu- contesto con rabia_

_No lo creo papa él fue el que termino conmigo, asi que debía haber tenido alguna buena razón-conteste en un susurro_

_Sin del flashback_

Asi que solo por Charlie me mantengo viva si a este se le puede llamar asi, espero que estar lejos me ayude a olvidar, cosa que dudo ya que el amor que le tengo y le tuve a Edward es eterno.

Doce horas despues

Sé que era de esperarse que nadie me viniera a buscar pero si antes me sentía abandonada, ahora me siento peor, por lo menos en Forks sabía que mi padre me estaría esperando pero ahora nadie se da cuenta de mi sombra si quiera aunque así es mejor, nadie que esté a mi alrededor checando si me voy a suicidar o no, ya no tendría que poner sonrisas falsas para no preocupar a los demás

Mi nuevo coche no había llegado, por lo que después de agarrar mi equipaje conseguí un taxi que me llevara hasta los dormitorios de la universidad, el paisaje es hermosos eso no se puede dudar, la arquitectura es hermosa, aun con lo que me paso, no dudo que estas calles hayan sido testigos de miles de historias de amor, en la esquina hay un pequeño espectáculo de malabares, la gente esta reunida para llenarse de un poco de alegría algo que ya no siento, pero en fin no lo puedo disfrutar me siento tan vacía, tan ausente en mi misma, espero que algún día por lo menos pude embozar una sonrisa sin tener que ensayarla primero y luego enseñarla.

La universidad es enorme, yo estudiare literatura, asi que el edificio de las habitaciones queda al norte, en la entrada me registro y doy paso a lo que será mi nueva vida.

Damon Pov

La vida enserio es un asco, primero a la que considere el amor de mi vida, resulto ser una perra maldita que solo quería jugar conmigo y con mi hermano y lo peor de este asunto es que tuvo que pasar más de un siglo antes de que descubriera la verdad, para que me diera cuenta de que ella no me amaba, para que yo reaccionara y cayera en cuenta de que siempre prefirió a Stefan, me sentí tan estúpido al descubrir que ella nunca estuvo encerrada en esa cueva, pero en fin...después de que logro quitarme la venda de los ojos y me permito sentir de nuevo amor resulta que sucede lo mismo, Elena aunque nunca jugó con mis sentimientos ni me dio alas, el resultado fue el mismo, mi hermanito menor se quedo con la chica y yo sólo con el corazón roto, típico drama familiar.

Puede ser que ella no me escogiera por que prefiero la sangre humana, por que me gusta apagar mi humanidad y simplemente divertirme, no se por que nadie puede ver debajo de esta coraza de chico malo que he estado construyendo a lo largo de mi existencia, eso exactamente, eso nadie se ha detenido a observar, para todos sólo soy la oveja negra de la familia, el chico problema, me juzgan sin siquiera conocerme de verdad; a veces me pregunto porque no me clavo una estaca yo mismo pero aunque suene un poco loco sigo guardando la esperanza que en algún lugar esta la otra parte de mi corazón, espero que no este tan dañada como yo, y si lo esta bueno...no me importaría por que si de verdad es ella no descansaría hasta sanarla por completo, hasta curar sus heridas y las mías para poder vivir aunque sea algunos momentos de felicidad, sueno cursi lo se, pero como dicen la esperanza es lo último que muere, y por eso me estoy mudando a mi antiguo hogar a Italia, hace décadas que no voy, pero el simple hecho de regresar me emociona, por tantas razones, pero la principal es que de esta manera podré dejar a la parejita del año, espero que con eso puedan ser felices y yo pueda encotrar lo que tanto he añorado.

Asi que me inscribí en la universidad, compartiré habitación con un humano para poder sensibilizarme y poder ser el antigua Damon, tal vez siempre seré un engreído y arrogante, pero por lo menos ya no seré un despiadado asesino.

Solamente me falta meter una maleta más y partiré a mi nuevo destino.

.

.

.

Llegue muchísimo antes que mi compañero, espero que no sea un niño de papi que se crea lo más grande porque no tardare mucho en comérmelo y si volvemos a que he cambiado pero incluso antes de convertirme no soportaba a ese tipo de personas.

En la entrada del departamento dejaron unas cajas, supongo que mi compañero envió sus cosas primero y solamente viajo con sus ropa, pero no era mi asunto por lo que ni siquiera me moleste en meterlas o acomodarlas, tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer como acomodar mis propias cosas en mi nueva habitación y darme un baño que buena falta me hacía después de tantas horas en el sucio avión.

Tarde menos de media hora en guardar mi ropa y en poner en su sitio los otros artículos que traje, por lo que decidí tomar la ducha en ese momento, disfrute como el agua caía sobre mi cuerpo, y me refrescaba, gracias a mi oído desarrollado pude escuchar como mi compañero entraba y empezaba a arrastrar las cajas a la sala, decidí no seguir aplazándolo y salí del baño sólo con una toalla amarrada ala cadera, pero nada salio como esperaba por que el muchacho que creía debía estar arrastrando las cajas no era un chico, era una bella castaña de ojos profundos pero muy tristes, al principio se quedo muda, como ida, pero no tardo en recobrar su cordura y su habla.

-Disculpa-me llamo con la voz más melodiosa que he escuchado en mi existencia-me parece que te has confundido de dormitorio, este pertenece a mi compañera y a mi- su expresión era la más fría que he visto en mucho tiempo y eso es decir mucho.

Yo también me quede sin habla, pero no por confusión sobre el dormitorio, si no por su belleza, era un poco más baja que yo, su hermoso pelo castaño le llegaba a la cintura, pero lo que más me dejo impactado fueron sus ojos, parecían dos cajas fuertes, por que no transmitía ninguna emoción, incluso para alguien como yo y con mi historia era difícil de asimilar como un alma tan joven tenía ese sufrimiento tatuado en su alma, aunque pareció una eternidad por fin decidí hablarle.

-Señorita, creo que usted se confundió, la universidad me asignó este dormitorio-me acerque a la mesa y saque el papel que lo comprobaba, se lo entregue para que pudiera apreciarlo, por si misma- como ve no le he mentido, pero desde luego no me molestaría compartir la casa con usted-lo último se lo dije con la sonrisa ladeada que tanto me caracterizaba.

-Tiene razón, señor pero la universidad también me dio esta dirección, pero en cambio a mi si me molesta que usted sea mi compañero, o se preocupe, estoy segura que debe haber otra habitación para que alguno de nosotros se mude-concluyo con voz fuerte y clara.

Pero si ella creía que se iba a librar tan fácil de mi estaba muy equivocada, por que no se la razón pero me atraía tenerla cerca, y hasta que no descubriera que eran mis sentimientos por ella no la dejaría ir, si es que algún día lo hacía...


End file.
